


But baby I want you

by Lilly_C



Series: Wallpapers and Icons [20]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s19e19 Sunk Cost Fallacy, F/F, Love, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Alex/Olivia wallpapers with text from Diet Mountain Dew by Lana Del Rey. Caps used are my own from Sunk Cost Fallacy. Text on version one isbaby New York City never was there ever a girl so pretty do you think we’ll be in love forever?Also availableon Dreamwidth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alex/Olivia wallpapers with text from Diet Mountain Dew by Lana Del Rey. Caps used are my own from Sunk Cost Fallacy. Text on version one is _baby New York City never was there ever a girl so pretty do you think we’ll be in love forever?_
> 
> Also available [on Dreamwidth.](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/253284.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Olivia wallpapers with text from Diet Mountain Dew by Lana Del Rey. Text on version two is _I’m not gonna listen to what the past says I’ve been waiting up all night_
> 
> Also available [on Dreamwidth.](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/253503.html)


End file.
